


Don't Kiss Carlos if You Don't Want to Deal with Harry Hook

by River_Nix



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adorable Gil, Annoyed Carlos, F/M, Harry seems a bit dark, Jealous Harry, M/M, Not evil Uma, Oblivious Carlos, Possessive Harry, Protective Evie, Protective Jay, Protective Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Today has just been a day for Carlos. Having an ex villain randomly kiss him and shoving their tongue down his throat? Great. Being groped in the process? Great. Having to deal with the fact that Harry Hook found out and hooked someone because of it? Not so great.





	1. Chapter 1

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all sitting outside on a lunch table, having a normal conversation, when it happened. 

 

“Hey, Carlos, right?” Carlos turned around and came face to face with….actually, he didn’t know who this was. Well, name wise, at least. He knew that it was a kid originally from the Isle, he’d seen him come out of the car a couple days ago.  

 

“Yeah, that’s me. What’s up?” The unnamed ex villain grinned before extending a hand out. 

 

“My name’s Matthew, or Matt. I heard from some others that you’re one of the friendliest out of the ex villains and wanted to know if you’d be willing to help a guy out with Goodness Classes?” Carlos nods his head in understanding. A lot of the ex villains needed help with that. 

 

“Sure, why not? You guys mind waiting or….?” Evie shakes her head with an encouraging smile while Jay offers a thumbs up. Mal, however, tilts her head before leaning over to whisper something to Carlos. 

 

“This guy looks way too chipper to just want help with Goodness Classes.” Carlos looks at Matt briefly before whispering something back. 

 

“I’ll call you guys over if something bad happens.” Mal, only a bit satisfied with that, nods her head hesitantly before sitting back and continuing to eat. 

 

Carlos ends up taking half and hour to explain to Matt that the easiest way to pass is to pick the option that didn’t sound like any fun. Matt complaining that that was boring. Carlos explaining that that was kind of the point. 

 

“Matt, really, you don’t necessarily have to mean it at first. Just answer and you’ll be set. You start to understand more a bit later-what are you doing?” Carlos squints and leans back as Matt stares at him. A glint in his eye. 

 

“Ok, Carlos. I get it.” Carlos nods before standing up and stretching out a bit. \

 

“Great. Well, there’s only 15 minutes of lunch left, so I’m gonna head back to the others and-” Carlos tenses when a hand grips his wrist and pulls him forward. 

 

“Oh, don’t leave yet. I haven’t properly thanked you for helping me.” Carlos gulps at the closeness of Matte’s face. 

 

“Matt, it was no problem. A simple thank you will suffice just fi-” Matt swoops down and plants his lips on Carlos, causing the smaller boy to gasp. 

 

Matt makes quick work of licking around Carlos' mouth before pulling back and sucking on his lips. By now, Carlos' way too surprised to notice what’s happening. What snaps him out of it is when Matt’s hands locate themselves to his hips, then a bit lower to hi arse where a harsh squeeze is delivered. And, ok, this is stopping right now! Carlos roughly pushes Matt away before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and glaring at the boy in front of him.

 

“What the hell?!” Matt smirks at Carlos before winking and walking forward. As he passes Carlos, he allows his hand to shoot out to run a finger along Carlos' hip. 

 

“Thanks for the help! I’ll make sure to recommend you to others!” Carlos shivers at Matt’s voice and squeaks at the slap that makes contact with his arse before shaking his head and muttering how he needs to be more careful around the ex villains. 

 

Unknowest to him, a certain ex pirate was watching the exchange before turning around and speed walking away. 

 

“I better tell Harry. No way he’s going to like this.” Gil gulps and genuinely feels sorry for this Ma-what was his name again? 

 

“Maybe I’ll remember by the time I reach Harry. And hopefully, Harry will have enough mercy to not do this publically.” With that final hope, Gil sprints to find the second in command of Uma’s pirate crew. 

 

Meanwhile, Carlos sits back down with his friends and immediately looks to Mal to admit she was right. 

 

“Studying wasn’t the only thing that Matt wanted to do with me.” Mal’s eyes glow green briefly, though Jay is the one to demand answers. 

 

“What did he do? Did he hit you? I bet he hit you! I’ll go find him right now and give him a piece of-!” Carlos hands shoot up to grip Jay’s shirt. 

 

“Jay, he didn’t hit me. More like…. he…. well, he kissed me. And groped me, a bit, in some places….” Jay does a double take while Evie gasps. 

 

“What? Carlos, how did that end up happening?” Carlos shrugs while Jay sits back down, laying a hand on his younger friends shoulder. 

 

“I don’t know. Something about thanking me properly and stuff like that.” Mal huffs and shakes her head while Evie runs a hand through her friends hair. 

 

“Do you want me to tell Ben? I’m sure we can get Matt in trouble for that. Groping someone inappropriately without their consent is frowned upon.” Carlos shakes his head. 

 

“Ben’s already got enough stress with bringing more kids from the Isle. He doesn’t need to be bothered with this. I’ll just make it clear to Matt that he can’t do that.” Mal once again looks like she’s going to resist, but a few calming words from Evie and Carlos have her sighing and sitting back down. 

 

“Alright. Well, if he does anything like that again, then I’m telling Ben. Inviting him over didn’t translate to giving him permission to molest you.” Carlos shivers at that before smiling gratefully at Mal. 

 

“Thanks M. But really, it isn’t the worst. I mean, you’re talking to the person who deals with Harry Hook’s flirting on a daily basis. If I can handle him, the I can handle Matt. No need to worry your boyfriend.” He receives a comforting wink in return before looking around and noticing how everyone’s starting to leave. 

 

“Well, we should probably get going to our next class.” Jay nods and stands up, followed by everyone else. Evie latches onto Carlos' arm before he can move away. 

 

“Come on Carlos, we have the next class together. Mal, Jay, I trust you two won’t do anything regrettable while Carlos and I aren’t here to watch you?” Jay holds his hands up in mock surrender while Mal rolls her eyes. 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Evie. Let’s go, we’ll be late.” Carlos and Evie wave to Mal and Jay before walking towards Spanish. 

 

Unfortunately, as Carlos comes to find out, Evie isn’t the only other ex villain he shares this class with. Uma and Matthew are here too. 

 

“Just ignore them, Los. They won’t do anything with a teacher present.” Carlos nods slowly before sitting next to Evie at the back of the room. 

 

All in all, the lesson doesn’t go too terribly. Sure, Matt has sent a few winks and blown a few kisses here and there, but he didn’t get up to do or say anything to Carlos. It’s at the end of class does something….interesting happen. Interesting, in the form of Uma. 

 

“Pup! I have a question.” Carlos looks to Evie before looking back to Uma. 

 

“Yes, Uma? How may I help you?” Uma rolls her eyes before placing a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes at Carlos. 

 

“What’s this I’m hearing about you being groped and kissed by another ex villain?” Evie gasps while Carlos tenses. 

 

“How did you know about that?” Uma shrugs before offering a simple explanation. One that has Carlos facepalming and Evie sighing. 

 

“There were other people outside when it happened, and word travels fast. Now, answer my question, what was it all about?” Carlos, too embarrassed to talk about it, looks to Evie. Understanding of her friend’s plea, Evie nods and turns a stern look to Uma. 

 

“A boy named Matthew decided to thank Carlos ‘properly’ after Carlos helped him study for the Goodness Classes. I think you can imagine what that entails.” Uma tsks before nodding her head. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. What’s this boy look like?” Before either can think of wondering why Uma wants to know, Evie points to where Matthew is standing by the door, staring at the ceiling.

 

“He’s right there.” Uma turns and takes in Matthew’s appearance before nodding at Evie and Carlos. She then makes quick work of walking out, ignoring  the questioning looks sent her way. 

 

“Well, that was…..odd.” Carlos nods at Evie before gathering his stuff and standing up. 

 

Cause he’s with Evie and there’s a teacher 10ft away, Carlos gets past Matthew with no physical contact. Well, besides Matthew managing to find a moment to run a finger over the curve of Carlos' hip. 

 

“Well, I’m ready to go back to my dorm and study off this embarrassment.” If Uma’s heard about this….incident, then a lot of other people have too. 

 

“I’m sure everything will be fine. No one else besides Uma has commented on it, and no one’s sent you any funny looks.” Carlos tries to take comfort in Evie’s words, he really does. 

 

“Why do you think she wanted to know about Matthew?” Evie halts in her step before furrowing her brow in thought. 

 

“Maybe she’s just being cautious. She’s never been ok with….unwanted physical contact. Mal’s crew or not, if you’re a victim to it, she might feel sorry for you.” Carlos nods at the reasoning of Evie’s logic. 

 

“True. Am I safe to assume that we’ll be studying in your orm?” Evie nods with a sweet smile before grabbing Carlos hand and jogging to her dorm. 

 

About a hour or two worth of studying gets done before Mal bursts into the room, Jay following close behind. The sped n which she’s talking is so fast and so soon that it takes Carlos and Evie a while to notice that she’s saying words. 

 

“M, slow down. What’s wrong?” Mal takes a few deep breaths before worried eyes zone in on Carlos. 

 

“Carlos, we have a problem. Uma and her crew found out about Matt and-” Evie stops Mal there. 

 

“Mal, we told Uma. At the end of our last class, she asked about a rumor that has gone around regarding Carlos bing groped by an ex villain. Now, how is here crew involved?” Mal bites the inside of her cheek, so Jay answers. 

 

“We don’t know the whole story, but apparently, some of Uma’ crew members dragged Matthew out of the library about an hour ago. No one’s seen him since.” Evie looks at Carlos to see fear laced with confusion. 

 

“What did Matthew do to piss Uma off?” Carlos and Evie both shrug before an idea comes to Mal.

 

“Maybe Uma just doesn’t want to be sent back to the isle over an idiot like Matthew.” Carlos considers Mal’s idea. It’s not illogical, but Uma could get sent back because she sent her crew after Matthew. 

 

“If that were the case, why would she have some of her crew publically manhandle Matthew out of the library? That’s even more suspicious.” Leave it to Evie to read Carlos' mind. 

 

“Then I have no idea what’s going on. What I do know is that we need to find her or Matthew before someone gets into some serious trouble.” Everyone nods at Mal’s statement before exciting the dorm and sprinting outside. 

 

By the time a half an hour rolls by, nobody’s heard or seen anything. Well, except for the gossiping students discussing what Matthew could’ve possibly done and being thankful at being left out of this villain’s spat. 

 

“Oh, this isn’t working. Anyone else got another plan?” Everyone looks to Carlos before Jays spots a person of interest. 

 

“Hey! Gil! Come over here for a sec!” The boy in question smiles before running over to the group. Not at all concerned of what they might need. 

 

“Hi Jay! Hi Mal! Hi Evie! Hi Carlos! What’s up?” Evie winces at Gil’s enthusiasm while Mal thinks of a way to ask her question without scaring Gil off. 

 

“We were just curious about something…..something that we think you could answer.” Gil looks confused for a second before smiling again. 

 

“Sure! I’ll answer any questions if I know the answer to them.” At this, Mal smirks and nods at Jay, tasking him with asking the questions. 

 

“Alright then, what did Matthew do to piss Uma of so much?” Gil tilts his head. 

 

“Remind me who Matthew is again?” Carlos sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose while Evie rubs his shoulder. 

 

“He’s the boy that Uma had dragged out of the library not that long ago.” Gil takes a few moments to remember, but when he does, he smiles and nods his head rapidly. 

 

“Oh yeah! That guy! Well, he didn’t piss Uma off. He pissed Harry off!” Jay’s eyes widen. What? 

 

“Come again?” Gil nods his head before gesturing to Carlos. 

 

“Yep! Harry wasn’t happy when he heard someone kissed Carlos. He got pissed when he learned that that same person also grabbed Carlos’ butt.” Carlos’ eyes widen at that as he stares at Gil. 

 

“So, you’re saying that somewhere in the school Harry’s taking his anger out on Matthew?” Mal’s hesitant voice causes Gil to shrug. 

 

“Probably. I think they’re in the dorm that Harry and I share if you want to ask?” Mal and Carlos facepalm. Why didn’t any of them think to check there? 

 

“Alright, thanks Gil.” Gil smiles and nods before waving and wishing the group luck. 

 

“So, any idea on how we’re going to approach this?” Mal looks to Jay and Carlos before focusing forward. All four of them are sprinting up the stairs, so talking isn’t exactly something she wants to do right now. When they’re on flat ground again, she starts to speak. 

 

“If Matthew’s still in there, then we get him out before confronting Harry. Evie, you’re one of the most reasonable of us. So you’re tasked with talking to Harry. Jay, you and I will take Matthew to the nurse before speaking with Ben. No reason Harry should get in big trouble for this.” Jay and Evie nod while Carlos raises and eyebrow. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Mal bites her bottom lip before stopping. They’ve reached Harry’s and Gil’s room. 

 

“You should-” Mal’s interrupted by Evie. 

 

“I think Carlos should come with me. Harry might be more inclined to answer if the person he did this for is the one asking the questions.” Mal and Jay give Evie a hesitant look. 

 

Neither of them were eager to place Carlo in the same room as the unpredictable pirate, who had a history of flirting and touching Carlos in the past as well. Catching the hidden message, Evie huffs and explains. 

 

“I’ll be standing between the two and make Harry sit on his bed, or something. I won’t let him touch Carlos.” When Jay goes to protest, Mal grabs his arm and shakes her head. 

 

Evie wants to protect Carlos as much as she and Jay do. So, they need to trust her. At the realization of Mal’s reasoning, Jay nods with a grim look before grabbing the door handle. Nobody can hear anything, but that doesn’t mean that they shouldn’t be prepared. Jay gives everyone a countdown before he pushes the door open. Surprisingly, it’s unlocked. 

 

“Harry! Where’s Matthew?” The ex pirate in question looks up from where he’s cleaning his hook to smile wickedly at Jay. 

 

“Ya know Jay, it’s rude to come in uninvited.” At Harry’s teasing tone, Jay tenses and growls. 

 

“I’ll ask one more time, Hook. Where’s Matthew?” At the second mention of Matt’s name, Harry frowns before shrugging. 

 

“I don’t know. I think he might be in the nurse's office? Uma insisted that he not walk around with a bloody cheek.” At the last two words, Carlos gasps, catching Harry’s attention. 

 

“Pup! There ya are! How are ya doing?” Evie moves to shield Carlos from view while Mal holds a hand up to stop Harry from standing up. 

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do Harry, Jay and I are going to go to the nurse’s office to explain this mess and hopefully safe you from a weeks worth of detention. Evie and Carlos are going to stay here and keep you company.” At Harry’s wicked smile, Mal quickly adds a condition. 

 

“You’re butt doesn’t leave that bed. You get me?” Harry pouts at the order but nods nonetheless. 

 

“Fine.” Satisfied, Mal drags Jay out of the room and shuts the door behind them. Leaving Evie and Carlos to watch Harry. 

 

“I suppose I should start my line of questions. First of all, what did you do to Matthew?” Harry raises an eyebrow before exposing his noew clean hook. 

 

“What do ya think princess? I mentioned the guppy left here with a bloody cheek, didn’t I?” Carlos gulps as Evie nods her head stiffly. 

 

“Alright. Second question, how’d you and Uma find out? I know other students didn’t tell her because on our way here, nobody knew what Matthew did.” Harry laughs before shaking his head. 

 

“One of tha crew members told meh.” Evie narrows her eyes as she tightens her hold on Carlos’ hand. 

 

“Which one?” Harry shakes his head with a teasing smile. 

 

“Ah ah ah, that’s all I’ll tell ya. If ya want to guess though, go ahead.” Evie huffs and is about to yell before Carlos speaks. 

 

“Please tell us Harry?” Harry tilts his head back, appearing to be consider it, before chuckling and making a compromise. 

 

“If ya don’t get it after three guesses, I’ll tell. Fair?” Carlos looks to Evie, who nods.

 

“Alright then. Was it CJ?” Harry shakes his head. 

 

“Not even close, blueberry. Try again.” Carlos thinks as Evie randomly names off another pirate. 

 

“Bonny?” Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“Yer not even tryin! If yer last guess is as bad as tha first two, I might as well not tell ya!” Carlos blurts out his own random name. 

 

“Gil!” Carlos covers his mouth in shock at the volume of his voice while Evie turns her head slightly to make sure he’s ok. 

 

“Correct! Yer such a smart pup!” Evie sighs in relief at Carlos’ guess before looking back to Harry. 

 

“Ok, final question, why’d you feel the need to get involved?” Harry’s playful expression turns serious before he stands up. 

 

“Hey! You stay there! No-no! Get back on the bed!” Evie continues to shout while crowding Carlos against the door. 

 

When Harry’s directly in front of the two, he narrows his eyes and smiles evilly. 

 

“I thought the answer was obvious.” Evie glares up at Harry, hissing when he brings his hook close to her face.

 

“Matthew had no business touching the pup. Touching my pup.” Evie’s eyes widen as Carlos shrinks back into the door. Apparently Harry’s flirting wasn’t just him being playful. 

 

“What do you-?” Evie’s question is halted when Harry grips her arm and pulls her forward. 

 

“Pardon me, princess.” Carlos tries to follow Evie, but is pushed back against the door. 

 

“Harry, don’t you dare touch-!” Harry ignores Evie’s threat in favor of planting his lips over Carlos’ and thrusting his tongue inside. 

 

Just like with Matthew, Carlos doesn’t realize what’s happening at first. It takes his mind a few moments to catch up, but by then, Harry’s pulling back and licking his lips. 

 

“Delicious.” Carlos shudders at Harry’s purr before looking down and pressing himself into the door. 

 

“Carlos!” Carlos looks up to see Evie in front of him again, glaring at Harry. 

 

“You can’t just do that! Carlos isn’t just some toy that you can flirt with and kiss all you want!” Carlos covers his mouth as Evie shouts while Harry narrows his eyes at Evie. 

 

“I never said that pup was a toy. I only said that he was mine.” Carlos whimpers at Harry’s hiss while gently pulling Evie’s arm. 

“Evie, come on. Let’s just go. We’ve got our answers.” Evie nods and glares as she and Carlos slowly back out of the room. 

 

“See ya later pup! Feel free ta come back any time!” And just like that, Harry’s playful attitude is back, a complete 180 from how he spoke to Evie. 

 

As the two walk to the nurse’s office, Evie looks to Carlos with worry in her eyes. She failed in her task. She was supposed to protect Carlos from Harry and she didn’t. What kind of friend was she?

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Evie. This wasn’t your fault. Harry is stronger than both of us.” Evie sighs at Carlos’ caring voice. 

 

“Mal and Jay won’t be pleased.” Carlos rolls his eyes before stopping and hugging Evie. 

 

“Mal and Jay know what Harry’s capable of. It’s because of you he didn’t get the chance to do anything more than kiss me.” Evie smiles sadly at this before hugging Carlos back. 

 

“Thanks Los.” Carlos nods and smiles before pulling back and grabbing Evie’s hand. 

 

“Let’s just forget about the pirates and go look for Jay and Mal?” Evie nods. 

 

When the whole group is back together, Mal makes a somewhat embarrassing suggestion. 

 

“I think we need to equip Carlos with a taser. Having two people shove their tongues down his throat is something is something I’d rather avoid in the future.” Everyone, Ben included, nods in agreement. 

 

“Harry won’t get into too much trouble for cutting Matthew’s cheek since it seemed to be in Carlos’ defense, but if you want, I can call him out on forcing that kiss on you.” Ben looks to Carlos for confirmation while Mal kisses his cheek in thanks. 

 

“Don’t worry too much about it. I think I actually want to talk to him regarding his….feelings for me.” Naturally, there are protests. But Carlos assures them that Harry won’t hurt him if he has an admiration for him. Just to be safe though, when that talk is had, Ben’s with him. Just in case. 


	2. Sequel

Harry hums a random tune as he stares at his hook. It’s been two days since he’s talked to Carlos. After the whole Matt situation, he figured that his pup needed some breathing space. Who was he to deny that?

 

“Harry! It’s Ben! I’ve got someone who needs to talk to you about something! May we come in?” Harry rolls his eyes at the king. Even after all this time of being here, the politeness shown is something the pirate will never get used to. 

 

“Who needs to talk to meh, beastie boy?” Harry sets his hook down on his bedside table before sitting up and scooting to the edge of his bed. 

 

When Ben doesn’t answer immediately, Harry narrows his eyes at the door. Before he can voice his annoyance, a familiar, shy voice makes its way to his ears. 

 

“I do.” Harry’s eyes widen before a wide smile finds its way onto his face. 

 

“Why didn’t ya say so? Come on in ya two!” Ben lowly opens the door and offers a friendly smile before stepping aside and letting Carlos in. The one who Harry’s actually interested in listening to. 

 

“Hi Harry.” Harry winks at Carlos before standing up and making his way to the two.

 

“Hello pup. How are ya?” Carlos blushes as Harry runs a finger down his freckle covered cheek.

 

“I’m good. I just need to talk to you.” Harry smiles down at his pup before raising a brow at Ben. 

 

“Am I in trouble? Is that why yer here?” Ben rapidly shakes his head while holding a hand up to further emphasize the denial. 

 

“No, no, of course not. Just….Jay and Mal wanted me to be present for this conversation. Only as a chaperon.” Ben quickly adds the last part as Harry narrows his eyes. 

 

“Why? Ye all think I’d hurt Carlos?” Carlos watches the exchange with mixed feelings. 

He feels a bit bad, watching Ben get interrogated by the still feared pirate. But at the same time, he’s relieved that Ben insisted on going with him. Lord knows how long he’d last if he was alone with Harry. 

 

“That’s-that’s not exactly for me to share, sorry.” Carlos rolls his eyes at the sheepish smile that Ben offers before clearing his throat, bringing Harry’s attention back to him. 

 

“I think we both know what this talk’s going to be about.” Harry has the urge to take a step back from how firm Carlos’ voice is. But he doesn’t. He continues to stare down at Carlos, tilting his head a bit. 

 

“Is this about meh attacking that Matt boy?” Carlos brings his hand up and waves his hand in a “so-so” motion. 

 

“Kind of? It’s connected to that. It’s mostly about something you told Evie ad I after we confronted you about that incident.” It takes a moment for Harry to catch on. When he does, the grin that spreads over his face makes Carlos blush brightly again. 

 

“Ya mean how I said ye were mine?” Ben almost grabs Carlos hand in fear of how Harry purrs the word ‘mine’. 

 

“I want to know when you started to develop those feelings for me.” Carlos spoke slowly and carefully, attempting to keep the conversation peaceful and void of an misunderstandings. 

 

“Oh, on the Isle. It’s why I always messed with ya.” Carlos does a double take. Back on the Isle? Why is Harry so calm about this? 

 

“You messed with me because you saw me as yours? How does that work?” Harry shrugs before explaining. Or, attempting to. 

 

“I was always irritated that you spend more time with Mal and Jay. Thought at the time that terrorizing ya while ye were with them would scare you away. Learned pretty quickly how tha didn’t work.” Harry has the decency to look a bit guilty. 

 

‘I suppose that makes a bit of sense.’ Carlos muses while Ben grabs his shoulder. 

 

“Harry, I understand that you do have true feelings for Carlos. However, it’s frowned upon here to call someone yours without their consent or knowledge. It’s equivalent to saying that they’re your property.” Harry actually looks offended. 

 

“He’s not property. He’s just mine.” Carlos rubs over his eyes before taking a deep breath and smiling encouragingly up at Harry. 

 

“What Ben’s trying to say is that you need to tell me how you feel before growling at everybody that I’m yours. I need to consent so it’s not like I’m property.” Harry tilts his head as he absorbs this new information. 

 

“So, this had been hurtin ye?” Carlos shrugs and makes a “so-so” motion with his hand again. 

 

“I mean, it’s shocking. But you haven’t really done anything but flirt with me, so it’s not terrible. Just…..” Carlos searches for the rights words. How to put this in a way that will make sense to Harry? 

 

“Just tell me that you have feelings for me as opposed you randomly calling me yours. Trust me, it’ll get you into a lot less trouble.” Harry considers Carlos’ words before holding out his hand. 

 

“So…..I need to start over?” Carlos smiles. Harry’s getting it now. 

 

“That would be helpful, yes.” Harry smiles gently before reaching down and grabbing one of Carlos’ hand, rubbing the knuckles. He then brings the hand up to kiss all of the individual knuckles. 

 

“Would ye, Carlos De Vil, be willing to be mine?” Carlos blushes before giggling and nodding his head. 

 

“Yeah, I could go for that. Take me on a few dates before you go around calling me yours though.” The warning is met with a sheepish smile, covered a bit by the hand that Harry’s still holding. 

 

“Might be a bit late fer that, pup. Me whole crew already knows, if Gil and Uma didn’t already tell ye.” Carlos has the urge to facepalm. Of course, why didn’t he think of that? 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Carlos said he was giving you a chance, so it won’t be too long before you can start saying he’s yours with truth behind it.” Carlos whips around to lightly glare at Ben, who winks at him teasingly. 

 

“That works.” Carlos yelps when he’s suddenly pulled to a strong kiss, followed by a pair of lips pressing several kisses to his cheeks and temples. 

 

“Did the fact that you need to take him on a few dates pass over your head or do you just not care?” Carlos snorts at Ben. Hadn’t the king learned how villains worked? 

 

“Nobody could fully control Harry on the Isle. Not even Uma. Being on Auradon won’t change that.” Harry smirks before nipping his pup’s collarbone. 

 

“Got that right.” He mumbles into Carlos’ neck, pressing a soothing kiss to the patch of skin he bit as a form of apology. 

 

“Right. Well, just make sure you get consent before you go any further than this.” Harry rolls his eyes. The king’s sweet, but overbearing. 

 

“He’s just agreed ta be mine. Tha’s all I’ll need for a long time.” Carlos giggles before tilting his head ot give Harry more skin to kiss over. 

 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to talk things out, Ben.” Ben nods his head before gulping when Harry’s narrowed eyes focus on him. 

 

“Can I spend some alone time with me pup now? Or do ye have to chaperon every thing?” Ben looks at Carlos before shaking his head. 

 

“I think Carlos can handle himself.” Before Ben completely exits the room, he makes sure to shout: “Just don’t do anything R-rated, keep it PG!” 

 

“What’s that mean?” Carlos rolls his eyes before grabbing Harry’s hand and leading the pirate to his bed. 

 

“That just means don’t do anything sexual.” Carlos gets pulled onto Harry’s lap, where the pirate starts to press kisses and licks to his neck and cheeks. 

 

“Then why not just say that?” Carlos shrugs before gripping onto Harry as the pirate bites a special spot on his neck. 

 

“If these marks last longer than a day, I’ll use your own hook to take out your own eye.” Harry chuckles at Carlos’ threat, but moves to kissing his pup’s cheek anyway. 

 

“Pup, yer too adorable to make any serious threats.” Carlos frowns before Harry plants a sweet kiss over his lips. 

 

“Especially fer meh.” Carlos can’t really stay mad at Harry for long after that. Not with the adoring look that the pirate’s giving him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Harry seem a bit dark in this, but he's not necessarily trying to be evil. He just doesn't really know how to show his admiration for Carlos.


End file.
